<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Персональный анализ by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401424">Персональный анализ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima'>Argentum_Anima</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Молчаливое наблюдение Коннора довело Маркуса до ручки. Он пришёл за ответами и получит их любой ценой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Персональный анализ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Персональный анализ<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1372 слова<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романтика<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> пост-революция (мирная), <span class="offtop">лёгкий </span>UST<br/><b>Примечание:</b> авторская пунктуация<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Молчаливое наблюдение Коннора довело Маркуса до ручки. Он пришёл за ответами и получит их любой ценой.<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Персональный анализ"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты. Меня. Избегаешь.</p><p>Маркус забывал о вежливости, когда был зол или озадачен. Он просто констатировал факт и ждал, когда на его заявление что-нибудь ответят. Коннор, скорее всего, совершенно не представлял, что на такое можно было ответить, кроме заложенного в его старую программу логического умозаключения.  </p><p>— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты вкладываешь в понятие «избегаешь». Если обращаться к лексическому значению этого слова, то ты считаешь, что я уклоняюсь от какого-либо контакта, но исходя из частоты нашего с тобой общения, я…</p><p>— Коннор. — Маркус силой захлопнул дверь в его комнату, отчего та жалобно затрещала. — Я не знаю, как быстро развивается твоя эмпатия, но, думаю, ты видишь, что я сейчас не в самом лучшем настроении.</p><p>— Если его причиной являюсь я, то приношу свои извинения. </p><p>Коннор отложил книгу и, чуть развернувшись в офисном кресле, поднял на Маркуса внимательный взгляд.</p><p>Считывать эмоции RK800 всегда было сложнее всего. Если с другими андроидами общение складывалось довольно просто, то с ним всё было точно наоборот: Коннор либо был мастером носить маску непроницаемости, за которой что-то скрывалось, либо он действительно понимал девиантность таким образом — холодность, отрешённость, осознанное нежелание кого-либо к себе подпускать. Маркус замечал каждый изучающий взгляд во время собраний команды, он чувствовал эти карие сканеры практически повсюду, даже если Коннора не было видно, и ему до дрожи всех рецепторов хотелось узнать, что именно тот пытался увидеть. </p><p>Сделав шаг, Маркус остановился. Его будто перенесло в тот момент, когда он, как зверь, загнавший свою жертву в угол, приближался к Коннору на корабле, всеми способами стараясь переманить на свою сторону, видя тень сомнения в его глазах, физически ощущая его неуверенность. Поэтому сейчас решил повторить ту стратегию в надежде получить хоть какую-то реакцию. </p><p>— Я знаю, что ты следил за мной. </p><p>Маркус выбрал позицию атакующего, готовясь к обороне, но Коннор его удивил, потому что произнёс:</p><p>— Да, всё верно.</p><p>Если бы слова имели способность бить, то сейчас они ударили его под дых — резко, до неспособности вдохнуть.</p><p>— То есть ты не будешь отрицать, что целую неделю смотрел на меня и не пытался завести разговор о том, что тебя беспокоит?</p><p>— Я не утверждал, что меня что-то беспокоит.</p><p>Маркус сделал ещё шаг, но уже не так уверенно, как планировал. Всю дорогу сюда он намеревался застать Коннора врасплох, потому что, если быть честным, тот создал вокруг себя настолько огромный ореол загадки, что большинство переговоров с иерихонцами Маркус вёл на автомате, чувствуя, как в области правой скулы у него появлялась огромная дыра от ядовито-внимательного изучения. Даже Норт заметила его нервозность, хотя перед ней свою несдержанность Маркус старался не показывать, чтобы не вызывать волну неудобных вопросов, которые она умела задавать. </p><p>— Что ты читаешь? И почему это бумажная книга, а не планшет? </p><p>Ещё шаг. </p><p>Коннор так и сидел в кресле в пол-оборота и не торопился подходить к Маркусу.</p><p>— Это винтажное издание книги тысяча восемьсот девяносто третьего года.</p><p>Терпеть эту пытку было невозможно. Маркус просканировал себя на уровень стресса, и цифра «80» его совсем не обрадовала. </p><p>Шаг.</p><p>Больше половины идеально убранной комнаты была пересечена. Маркус окинул её быстрым взглядом: среди стоявшей в трёх футах от окна кровати и прикроватной тумбочки с мягко горящей лампой, расправленных без складочек тяжёлых бордовых штор и девственно чистого стола больше ничего не было. Никаких зацепок, подсказок, мигающих неоном указателей. Только треклятая книга, которую Коннор заслонял своей спиной и излучал при этом неописуемое спокойствие. Маркус пошёл ва-банк:</p><p>— Могу я посмотреть? </p><p>Коннор стукнул кончиками пальцев по столу. Вот оно.</p><p>— Я считаю, это нарушением моей личной свободы, Маркус. Разве не за неё мы так отчаянно боролись?</p><p>— А я считаю нарушением своего личного пространства, когда за мной наблюдают. День за днём. Что ты ищешь, Коннор? Почему ты не можешь просто спросить?</p><p>— Я изучал природу твоих эмоций. Как ты говоришь. Как хмурятся твои брови, когда ты о чём-то думаешь. Как меняется твой взгляд и становится мягким, когда ты смеёшься. </p><p>Маркуса слегка качнуло на месте от услышанного, и он окончательно осознал, что проводить диагностику не то, что Коннора — самого себя, — попросту не в силах.</p><p>— Ты… — его голосовой модуль захрипел, словно два провода коротнули меж собой.</p><p>Он обхватил горло пальцами, будто собирался вручную поставить всё на место, но ничего больше сделать не успел, потому что Коннор преодолел расстояние в два с половиной шага и положил свою ладонь поверх его. </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — голос Коннора, сделавшийся чуть ниже обычного, сейчас рисовал в воздухе невидимые узоры из тонких нитей: они сияли неоновым синим, сжимая горло ещё больше, разгоняя тириумное сердце быстрее прежнего. </p><p>— Мой голосовой модуль, кажется, барахлит. — Маркус всё ещё хрипел и пытался понять происходящее.</p><p>— Твой уровень стресса достиг критической отметки в «96». Скорость тириумного обращения по биокомпонентам выше нормы. Неисправностей в голосовом модуле я не обнаружил. Ты чувствуешь дрожь в конечностях?</p><p>Маркус чувствовал её сейчас везде, потому что рука Коннора обжигала своей непозволительно высокой температурой. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что не только силиконовая кожа, но и сам пластик плавился под прикосновением, а когда тонкие пальцы переместились к виску, где раньше был диод, он искренне хотел, чтобы вместо этого Коннор был способен застрелить его этими самыми пальцами. </p><p>[ Что это за ощущение? Что это такое? Что? ]</p><p>Карий взгляд блуждал по его лицу, не прерывая диагностику, а Маркус с жадностью голодающего рассматривал Коннора, начиная с мерцающего красным диода на правом виске [ Так вот почему он старательно не смотрел мне в глаза? ] к спадавшему на лоб локону, который в мягком свете лампы отбрасывал тень, чуть ниже по трём продольным морщинкам, в который раз удивляясь дотошности дизайнеров его модели; глаза Коннора двигались быстро, но Маркус уже физически не мог закрыть собственные, чтобы избавить себя от возможности нагло разглядывать лицо напротив, а когда Маркус оставил тщетную попытку найти название созвездия, похожего на россыпь родинок на чужой скуле, обеих щеках и недалеко от правого уголка губ, он задержал дыхание и больше не двигался. Маркус наконец понял, чего ему хочется и хотелось с самого первого дня, когда он заметил слежку. </p><p>— Маркус, все твои показатели указывают, что ты испытываешь…</p><p>Он не дал Коннору договорить, потому что коснулся его губ большим пальцем, чуть раздвинув их. Вентиляционная система Маркуса снова дала сбой, когда он почувствовал кончик языка, слегка мазнувший по синтетической коже.</p><p>— Возбуждение, — закончил он фразу Коннора, даже не стараясь выровнять голос. </p><p>Не разбирая собственных мыслей и ощущений, которые накрывали друг друга стремительными волнами, Маркус сократил расстояние между ними, и поймал взгляд Коннора. В нём больше не было тайн или желания закрыться наглухо, в нём был вызов, и Маркус, не раздумывая, принял его, когда пальцы Коннора очертили его правую скулу.</p><p>— А это для завершения анализа. Мой язык на такое не способен, — усмехнулся Маркус в чужие губы и ощутил на своих влажное прикосновение.</p><p>Коннор крепко схватил его за запястья, точно боясь уронить или упасть самому, и поцеловал. Без церемоний. Сразу. И глубоко. Если бы Маркус не знал, что перед ним стоял андроид, он бы с лёгкостью принял его за обезумевшего от эмоций человека, настолько жадно он захватывал его губы, как умело двигал челюстью и языком, с какой лёгкостью подбирал удобный для поцелуя угол.</p><p>— Всё так… — Дыхательная система Коннора тоже нещадно сбоила. — … Как я читал. Даже лучше. </p><p>Воспользовавшись секундной паузой, Маркус высвободил руки и притянул Коннора к себе за шею, чтобы самому всё контролировать. Он заставил его отшагивать назад к столу до тех пор, пока Коннор не упёрся в него бёдрами. Маркус убрал симулятор кожи с кончиков пальцев и взглядом попросил позволить присоединиться. Шея обнажила пластик, и Маркуса повело от безумного коктейля из собственных и чужих ощущений. Цунами по имени Коннор издал звук похожий на стон, и Маркус снял последние дамбы в своём сознании. </p><p>— Я раньше никогда… не… целовал… другого андроида, — сказал он, чувствуя вспышку электрического импульса в области низа живота. </p><p>Маркус теоретически знал, как работал сексуальный инстинкт у людей и какими способами они достигали физической разрядки, но то, что он испытывал в этот момент не входило ни в одно сравнение со всеми книгами, которые он когда-то читал об анатомии человека. </p><p>
  <i>Критическая угроза перегрева. До перезагрузки системы осталось: 10…</i>
</p><p>— Коннор, я сейчас отключусь, — нехотя отстранился Маркус. </p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>Коннор уткнулся губами в его шею, и оставил на ней влажный поцелуй.</p><p>
  <i>До перезагрузки системы осталось: 9…</i>
</p><p>— Коннор, что ты чувствуешь?</p><p>— Мне хорошо. </p><p>
  <i>До перезагрузки системы осталось: 8…</i>
</p><p>— Что за книгу ты читал? — Не унимался Маркус.</p><p>— «Телени» Оскара Уайльда.</p><p>
  <i>До перезагрузки системы осталось: 7…</i>
</p><p>— Быть человеком не так уж и плохо, да?</p><p>— Очень хорошо.</p><p>Коннор сжал Маркуса в крепких объятьях, стараясь не касаться и без того перегретого тела. Связь окончательно прервалась.</p><p>
  <i>Отмена перезагрузки.</i>
</p><p>— Что теперь будем делать со всем этим? — Маркус отодвинулся чуть назад, заглядывая Коннору в глаза.</p><p>— Изучать и анализировать, Маркус, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Средств для этого у нас предостаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>